School Yard Crush oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: He was like a school yard bully with a crush on a girl. Alex/Birkhoff


School yard crush

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Humour/Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Alex/Birkhoff

Song: Heartbeat by Scouting for girls.

Summary: he was acting like that school yard bully when he had a crush on a girl.

* * *

><p>The way he yelled her name made her whole body tense up and her eyes screw close. It wasn't like she could just walk out with the rest of the recruits, he would only manage to get in front of her and make her life even more hard.<p>

She wasn't sure just why he was extra hard on her or even seemed to hate her that little more then the rest of the recruits but he did. The moment she walked into his computer lab he had stared at her with this glare that made her reel back. Sure she had secrets but it wasn't like she wasn't working her ass off.

She wouldn't let Nikita down; but he was making it that much harder to make it through another day. It wasn't like there was any real reason for his berating, insults and brush off's. Amanda's and Percy's distrust she could understand and they were so much easier to convince she would be loyal to them but not him. Hell she was lucky if he was so worked up he didn't see her.

Thom offered her a small smile but he couldn't risk anyone discovering their friendship or at least the depths it had gone. Her shoulder to cry on and the helping hand she needed to stay steady when Nikita wasn't there.

Spinning round she held back her glare for now and the way he refused to look at her, ignored her as he read over some piece of information made her grit her teeth.

She wasn't the worst recruit with the systems; she knew at least two others but he never once tortured them like he did her.

"What" she demanded and the glare she received made her groan inwards. Despite her fear of this man and her hate, she knew that he still had enough power to get her cancelled or worse.

"Lose the attitude sweetheart and sit your ass back" with an arch of his eyebrow he expected her to do it that second, and the look remained until she was seated in a chair, holding her glare back by all the will she had.

"Michael wants to see how ready for missions you are; I told him it wasn't even _possible _with you yet but he demanded" she could hear the smirk and clenching her jaw she just prayed this would be over quickly.

"So I'm going to go through this with you slowly; hopefully the pony tail hasn't stopped all the flow of blood to that mush for brains in there" and with that he tugged her pony tail sharply making her hiss and throw a glare at him.

Clenching her fists she had to count to ten before turning away from him, smirking he knew how much she must have wanted to smack him.

"Try and learn something" he ordered before barking orders at her and for what it was worth she attempted to keep up. And when she had finished, impressed with her self, he just snorted and told her that she should probably run along now and not get her hopes up.

That night she took to the mats and used the dummy with only one face in mind.

Each day was a new way for him to make her feel that much worse. She would outshine her fellow recruits and he would just reset her computer and force her to work twice as hard again. When she walked past him after a hand to hand combat training lesson, he just smirked and said she was only really good for being a muscle.

And when Michael had forced her to help Birkhoff, she didn't get a thanks for her effect. Didn't get something akin to an apology; she just got to listen to him state how great he was before being insulted and ordered back to her room.

She hated him and she hated how much she attempted to impress him.

And this all came out to Nikita, who just listened and nodded. Division had upgraded her to agent and yet he was still finding ways to make her life hell.

"You want my opinion" Nikita finally asked and by the way she was smirking, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something she wanted to listen to.

"I want you to say it's OK to kick his ass" but then again that would defeat everything they were doing and wouldn't really make her feel better because she knew he would only just smirk up at her and tell her it didn't hurt.

"Alex" the warning was clear; she needed to cool down or she would lose her head and life.

"I forget sometimes you never had normal; I'm not being mean but the truth is you don't get why he's doing all this" she was confused by now. No she didn't understand why on that first day in Division recruitment program the resident genius picked Alex out of the line up to torture, but she kinder guessed it was because he was a freak.

"Birkhoff is just an over grown boy; that's all really and boys... well boys have a habit of teasing, pulling hair and insulting girls when they like them. They don't really grow out of it until their teenagers and even then that's rare".

She couldn't do anything but shake her head. It was insane and she was questioning if Nikita had finally flipped.

"He doesn't have a crush on me; I mean... no I'm just an agent to him, like his personal verbal punch bag. And he has landed enough hits on me that there is no way in hell he has a crush on me" she wouldn't voice that she was sure he was still crushing on Nikita.

Despite her so-called betrayal of Division, Birkhoff always thought of Nikita with a fondness.

Nikita for her part just shrugged and smiled at the young woman, making Alexis fists curl up and the argument to rear up on her lips again. Nikita didn't get it because Birkhoff feared her, unlike what he felt towards Alex. There was no fear.

"Just trust me on this Alex" Nikita ordered before standing and strolling out of the locker room. Alex just slumped on to a bench and cursed her mentor. She had trusted Nikita for longer than anyone else in her life and for once she wanted to doubt her.

She would doubt her, tell her self that Nikita was just getting soft and forgetting what he was really like. Because even though she watched him there was nothing in the way he spoke to her that suggested he had a crush.

she ignored the way he would sometimes smile when she back chatted to Michael or the way he would frown when another agent landed a hit in training.

That wasn't proof; neither was the fact that he sounded like he was going to rip his hair out when she was pinned against the wall by a prisoner. And when she snapped at him for screaming at her to keep her eyes on the prize and never let someone that dangerous get close to her again it wasn't because she was starting to believe Nikita, it was because she was getting sick of his voice.

He didn't have a crush on her, he didn't check her over after each mission.

And she would deny it with every bone in her body.

Even when he pulled her ponytail again.

The End.


End file.
